Bitch please, I'm a Cheerleader !
by EliMiShaw
Summary: Que serions-nous prêt à faire pour que la personne qui nous plait s'intéresse à nous ? Sam Evans décida de devenir populaire en intégrant l'équipe des Cheerleaders mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Des amis, un statut, une chanson, des papillons... OS Wildevans.


**Hey !**

**Suite à une demande de la part d'une Gleek qui ship ce couple et qui ne trouvait pas d'OS dessus, j'ai décidé d'écrire mon premier OS leur étant consacré (Oui je suis gentille haha).**

**Même si dans The Only Exception (ma fiction en cours d'écriture) il n'en a pas l'air, Sam est un personnage que j'apprécie énormément (même si je trouve ses storylines nulles et son personnage débile à partir de la saison 4 !) et donc j'ai bien aimé écrire avec lui.**

**Petite précision pour cet OS, les POV sont alternés entre Sam et Kitty.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Hey you've got to hide your love awaaay »

Je sifflais les paroles de cette chanson tandis que j'avançais, les mains dans les poches vers l'infirmerie. La nouvelle infirmière était… HOT ! C'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire et j'aimais aller la voir pendant mes pauses…ou même pendant les cours… Elle au moins, elle aimait mes histoires et mes imitations contrairement à d'autres filles comme…

« Hey salut Kitty ! »

Sans un sourire, sans un mot, la jeune fille me dévisagea comme si je n'étais pas humain.

« Hey tu peux me parler tu sais, j'existe en dehors du Glee club ! J'existe ! » Criais-je à son attention tandis qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Pfff toutes les mêmes ces Cheerios, si tu ne portais pas le blouson du lycée, c'est-à-dire que si tu ne faisais pas partie d'une équipe de quoi que ce soit ici tu étais invisible à leur yeux ! Mais je m'en moquais, j'avais trouvé bien mieux qu'une Kitty ou qu'une Brittany, j'avais trouvé une infirmière !

Je poussais la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres puisque j'allais revoir ma belle mais ce que je vis m'horrifia. La princesse plantait son épée (sa seringue) dans ce que je pouvais appeler un gorille (l'énorme cul poilu de Jack Matrack).

« Oh my god ! » Dis-je en regardant la scène. « Je ne veux pas voir ça. »

Je me cachais les yeux, souhaitant que cette image disparaisse mais mon cerveau avait malheureusement décidé de l'imprégner et il allait être difficile de m'en débarrasser !

« Voilà c'est fini. » Dit Penny en jetant l'aiguille dans le petit conteneur prévu pour ces trucs pointus.

Jack remonta son pantalon et parti sans un mot, se contentant de me regarder comme s'il allait m'éclater la tête. Allait-il le faire ? Après tout peut-être, c'était un joueur de l'équipe de foot et moi je n'étais qu'un membre du Glee club (même si j'avais eu autrefois mon heure de gloire en étant Quarterback !).

« Et bien Sam, qu'est-ce qui t'amène cette fois-ci ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Qu'est-ce qui m'amenait ? Ah oui, je voulais bien entendu lui demander son numéro. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que l'on se voyait maintenant et l'on commençait à bien se connaître, il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure !

« Umh et bien je souhaitais te demander si tu avais un téléphone portable. »

« Bien sûr, qui veux-tu appeler ? Tu sais que tu peux demander à l'administration, ils ont un téléphone aussi. »

« Oh non, je ne veux appeler personne. Je me demandais si tu me donnerais ton numéro… Eventuellement… » Dis-je en regardant le plafond innocemment.

« Oh Sam… » Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. « Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait croire qu'entre nous il pouvait se passer quelque chose mais tu sais je travaille ici, c'est comme si j'étais ton professeur, nous ne pouvons pas entretenir de relation. »

Outch ! Ça faisait mal ! Je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de lui dire que tout ceci n'était en fait qu'une simple blague, qu'un pari avec mes amis, rien de sérieux quoi, cherchant à prendre un air détaché, cool,… Mais cette grosse brute de Jack entra de nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Il commençait à me taper sur le système lui !

« D'solé M'dame, j'ai oublié mon blouson. »

« Ah oui en effet. » Dit la jeune femme en prenant la veste du jeune homme et en lui tendant, regardant le vêtement comme Gollum regardait son Précieux.

« Merci M'dame, au r'voir ! »

Je le regardais partir puis regardais Penny qui me faisait un grand sourire, attendant toujours ma réponse.

« Je.. Je crois que je vais y aller aussi ! » Dis-je en sortant de la petite pièce pour rattraper le footballer et en fermant la porte derrière moi sans répondre à la jeune stagiaire qui me rappelait.

C'était ça qu'il me fallait pour l'avoir ! Un blouson de l'école, symbole de popularité, synonyme de classe dans ce petit monde. J'allais entrer dans une équipe coûte que coûte et Penny serait à moi !

* * *

L'entraînement de Sue avait été épuisant. En plus de la voir tous les soirs de la semaine, la coach nous faisait aussi venir le midi pour que l'on puisse se préparer au mieux pour les championnats qui approchaient. Autant vous dire que s'il n'y avait pas de douche, ça sentirait le mort dans la classe vu comment la blonde nous faisait suer !

Fouillant dans mon casier, je cherchais ma brosse et mon peigne avant de pouvoir aller me rafraichir et me laver de toute cette transpiration. Une ombre apparaissant derrière moi vint alors cacher le peu de lumière que j'avais. Je me retournais, me demandant quelle fille pouvait être aussi grande, quand je tombais nez à nez avec Sam Evans, ce grand niais du Glee club. Décidément il me suivait aujourd'hui celui-là !

« Encore toi ?! » Demandais-je sur un ton plutôt brusque. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce sont les vestiaires réservés aux Cheerleaders, tu n'as pas ta place ici ! »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Dit-il en se reculant.

« Mais qui t'a dit que j'avais eu peur ? »

« Bien, ta façon de parler. »

Mon Dieu, qu'il était exaspérant !

« Va-t'en ! Tu n'as pas lieu d'être ici, tu n'es pas une Cheerios si ?! »

« Si ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Je suis un Cheerleader ! Je n'ai pas encore ma tenue mais Sue va me la donner ce soir ! Ce n'est pas trop génial ? » Demanda-t-il, souriant tellement que je voyais toutes ses dents. Déjà que sa bouche était extrêmement grande… « Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant mon air perdu.

Trop hypnotisée par son énorme bouche, j'en avais oublié de répondre.

« Pourquoi Sue t'a-t-elle engagé dans l'équipe ? » Demandais ahurie.

« Je ne sais pas, surement la beauté de mes abdos ! Regarde » Me dit-il en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Oulaaaa non je ne veux pas voir ça ! » Dis-je me retournant pour attraper mes affaires et en partant en direction de la douche. Ce garçon était décidemment… Complètement idiot !

* * *

Assis sur un banc, j'attendais patiemment que la blonde revienne. Certaines filles crièrent en me voyant, remontant leur serviette jusqu'au cou, d'autres essayèrent de me charmer sans résultats. Je connaissais les Cheerios. Quinn, Santana, Brittany,… Oui, je savais de quoi elles étaient capables. Elles vous séduisaient puis vous jetaient pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quinn m'avait quitté pour Finn, Santana pour Brittany et Brittany pour… Les maths… Ou Santana… Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle était devenu depuis qu'elle était parti mais ces deux-là allaient bien finir par se retrouver, elles étaient faites pour être ensemble !

Une douce odeur de vanille emplit mes narines quand la blonde revint vers moi, sa serviette autour de la taille. Je me levais en souriant mais la blonde ne perdit pas de temps pour m'agresser, comme à son habitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ? Personne ne t'a vu j'espère ? »

« A peu près tout le monde pourquoi ? » Répondis-je innocemment.

« Je tiens à ma réputation Evans et te voir ici ne m'aide pas vraiment ! »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je fais partie du Glee Club ? Toi aussi je te signale et ton mec aussi ! » Je commençais à m'impatienter, j'en avais assez que l'on me traite de minable.

« Ryder est Quarterback de l'équipe de foot, sa réputation est au-dessus et la mienne aussi ! Maintenant ne t'approche plus de moi, nous sommes amis seulement lors du Glee Club ! »

« Il va falloir choisir Kitty. Soit tu veux de mon amitié tout le temps, soit tu n'en veux pas du tout. » Finissais-je en la regardant dans les yeux avant de m'éloigner et de sortir des vestiaires sans qu'elle ne dise un mot.

* * *

Le fait que Sam se soit énervé et m'ait répondu m'avait comment dire… Chamboulé. J'avais passé le reste de l'après-midi la tête dans les nuages, enchaînant les maladresses ce que me fit remarquer mon amie Marley qui ne cessait de se moquer de moi en me demandant laquelle de nous deux était la plus maladroite aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce que m'avait dit Sam. Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il avait été sexy en s'énervant comme il l'avait fait ! Cette petite lueur dans ses yeux verts m'avait complètement fait chavirer, même Ryder n'arrivait pas à me faire autant d'effet !

Ne l'ayant pas croisé de l'après-midi, cela me fit bizarre de le revoir le soir. Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter face à lui. Devais-je m'excuser ? Non, Kitty Wide ne s'excusait pas ! Devais-je faire comme si de rien n'était et lui parler comme si la scène de tout à l'heure ne s'était jamais produite ? Ou bien devais-je tout simplement l'éviter comme je l'aurais fait s'il ne m'avait pas répondu et n'était alors pas encore devenu aussi intéressant à mes yeux.

Après le footing et les habituels étirements qui nous firent suer comme des bœufs, Sue passa aux choses sérieuses en essayant de créer une pyramide. J'avais pour l'instant réussi à éviter Sam (Oui, je m'en tenais au plan initial qui était de ne pas l'approcher) mais, étant donné qu'il allait faire partie des piliers, il allait bien falloir que je lui parle. Je m'approchais de lui pour pouvoir grimper sur une des filles. Etant capitaine, c'était à moi qu'il advenait le rôle de trôner en haut de cette montagne humaine. Pas un regard, pas un sourire ne me fut accorder par le jeune homme, il se contenta de regarder mon amie. Pfff ! Si c'était à ça qu'il voulait jouer on allait jouer !

Immense, notre pyramide s'était formée ! Si quelqu'un avait soudainement une envie d'éternuer il allait falloir s'abstenir, tomber s'était signer son arrêt de mort ! Sue nous félicita tandis que nous descendions tour à tour et que nous allions vers les vestiaires pour nous changer. L'entraînement était (enfin) terminé.

Sous la douche, j'avais réfléchis et analysé toutes les possibilités de réconciliation avec Sam. Nous ne pouvions pas continuer à ne plus nous parler, cela allait créer des tensions au sein du Glee club et j'en connaissais un qui ne serait pas très content… C'était décidé, demain serait la journée des excuses.

En sortant du lycée, le froid glacial de l'hiver me frigorifia. Mes cheveux mouillés n'arrangeaient bien sur rien combiné au fait que je portais seulement ma petite jupe de Cheerios. Pressant le pas sur le parking pour arriver plus vite à ma voiture en évitant d'attraper froid, je remarquais au loin une ombre étalée sur le sol. M'arrêtant pour regarder, je plissais les yeux pour mieux voir. Il allait vraiment me falloir des lunettes… Non, cela nuirait ma réputation de Pom Pom Girl sexy ! Cette forme noire indistincte ressemblait à…. Un sac à dos ! Qui donc avait bien pu laisser son sac ici ? Je m'approchais et attrapais le sac. Il ressemblait étrangement à celui de Sam, rouge avec des taches roses crées par la Javel par ci par là. Surement un sac recyclé, cette horreur était à jeter ! Si je le mettais dans la poubelle je lui rendrais surement service ! Non, il ne fallait pas que j'aggrave ma relation avec le jeune homme. Quoi que…. Je tournais la tête vers les conteneurs quand je le vis, allongé par terre, le visage en sang, inconscient.

« Sam ! » Criais-je en m'approchant de lui aussi rapidement que je le pu avec mes jambes qui commençaient à être congelé par le froid. « Sam réponds-moi ! » Dis-je en m'accroupissant à côté de lui et en le secouant, des larmes commençant à apparaitre au coin de mes yeux. « Sam s'il te plait. » Impossible de les retenir à présent. Je le retournais et vis que sa jambe avait pris un drôle d'angle. Un frisson parcouru mon dos tandis qu'inconsciemment je grimaçais de douleur pour lui. Une flaque de sang s'était créée sur le sol. Décidemment les personnes qui avaient fait ça n'y étaient pas allées de main morte !

La porte du lycée claqua et un groupe de filles en sortit.

« Appelez les urgences ! » Criais-je à leur attention. « Appelez-les vite ! »

Mes camarades accoururent à mes côtés. Sur les trois, une seule garda son sang-froid en faisant ce que je lui avais demandé, une tourna de l'œil en voyant la jambe de mon ami et une autre commença une crise de panique. Quant à moi… Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer, essayant de réveiller Sam sans succès…

* * *

J'étais resté une semaine à l'hôpital l ! Les médecins m'avaient dit que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance que mon amie me retrouve car, sans elle, le saignement dans ma tête aurait continué et je n'aurais plus été de ce monde. Cela s'appelait un traumatisme crânien apparemment, un peu comme dans les films sauf que c'était réel et ça m'arrivait vraiment. Ce traumatisme combiné à ma jambe qui avait dû être plâtrée et aux innombrables bleus que j'avais sur le corps m'avait valu ce séjour à l'hôpital. Je ressemblais à un blessé de guerre avec tous les pansements que j'avais sur le corps. Cette agression allait laisser des cicatrices !

Pourquoi m'étais-je fait agresser ? Parce qu'un garçon ne devient pas Cheerleader, c'était comme ça, il fallait bien que je subisse les conséquences de mon choix pour être populaire. J'avais été sympa, je n'avais pas dénoncé ces trois footballers, décidant de leur épargner un casier judiciaire à leur âge. Cependant si cela arrivait à se reproduire, avec moi ou qui que ce soit, je ne serais pas aussi gentil.

Cette semaine avait été comme des vacances. Même si ma tête me faisait terriblement mal, j'avais pu voir mes amis du Glee club qui m'avaient rendu visite et même Penny s'était déplacé pour me voir. Toutefois la seule personne que je voulais voir ne prit pas la peine de se déranger… En effet Kitty ne vint pas me voir… Moi qui aurais voulu mettre nos différents de côté et la remercier, c'était raté.

Enfin, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin comme mes parents aiment le dire, je dû quitter l'hôpital pour retourner au lycée et affronter les regards des autres. Armé de mes béquilles et de mon œil au beurre noir, j'allais en effet attirer l'attention sur moi pour mon grand retour !

J'aurais aimé que le médecin me donne un fauteuil roulant à la place de ces deux « cannes », j'aurais trouvé ma convalescence au lycée beaucoup plus rigolote ! J'aurais pu faire la course avec Artie dans les couloirs, cela aurait pu être drôle ! Malheureusement il fallait me contenter de ce que j'avais.

Des regards en coin, des chuchotements, voilà à quoi j'eu le droit tandis que je passais les portes de ce cher William McKinley High School !

La sonnerie me sauva en faisant entrer les différents troupeaux dans les classes et donc en évitant les questions que mes camarades ne tarderaient pas à me poser.

Ayant cours au deuxième étage, je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur que prenait régulièrement Artie.

Quand vous aviez des béquilles, le sac à dos qui vous tapait dessus à chaque rebond n'était pas vraiment pratique. Je grimaçais à chaque coup que je recevais, les gars qui m'avaient tabassé n'avaient oublié aucun endroit pour y envoyer leurs poings ou leurs pieds !

Des bruits de pas, se dirigeant vers moi, retentirent dans le couloir vide. Une petite silhouette rouge aux cheveux blonds arriva vers moi l'air assez pressé. Elle se stoppa net en me voyant puis avança doucement vers moi.

« Alors tu es de retour ? » Demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

« Oui, comme tu peux le voir. »

Elle hocha la tête et me passa devant en continuant sa route.

« Kitty ! » La rappelais-je.

Elle se retourna et planta ses yeux bleus dans les miens, me questionnant d'un :

« Umh ? »

« Je… Euh… Ce n'est pas très galant de demander ça mais euh… Peux-tu m'aider à porter mon sac ? » Bafouillais-je.

Elle leva un sourcil en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« S'il te plait. » Renchéris-je.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de moi pour m'ôter mon sac. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention avant mais elle était toute petite ! Entrant dans l'ascenseur tout les deux, elle se positionna en face de moi, s'accoudant contre la barre.

« Merci. » Dis-je enfin, alors que les portes venaient de se refermaient et que la machine commençait à grimper à l'étage du dessus.

« C'est normal. » Répondit Kitty.

« Pas que pour ça, merci de m'avoir aidé ce soir-là. »

« Pas de quoi. » Dit-elle en regardant le panneau qui affichait que nous avions passé le premier étage.

Je soupirais. Pas la peine d'essayer de faire des efforts avec elle, celle-ci n'en faisait aucun. Son attitude m'énervait d'ailleurs ! Comment Ryder pouvait-il la supporter ?

« Bon Kitty… » Commençais-je avant que l'ascenseur ne s'arrête d'un coup en une secousse qui me fit basculer en arrière et atterrir sur les fesses.

« Sam ! » S'écria la blonde en se précipitant sur moi. « Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

« Non ça va. » Dis-je en essayant de me relever.

« Reste assis. » Dit-elle, accompagnant sa phrase en posant sa main délicatement sur mon épaule, me procurant un délicieux frisson.

J'hochais la tête en regardant la barre des étages qui n'affichait plus rien.

« C'est bloqué ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. » Dit-elle en soupirant et en s'éloignant de moi comme si elle était gênée par ma présence.

« Super ! J'en ai de la chance ! » Ironisais-je.

« Ne viens pas croire que ça m'enchante d'être coincé dans un ascenseur avec toi Evans, au contraire ! » S'énerva la blonde.

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel. »

Elle hocha la tête et croisa les bras, s'adossant de nouveau à la cabine.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre… » Dit-elle, dépitée.

En guise de réponse j'hochais la tête et me mettais à siffler « You've got to hide your love away » des Beatles, cette chanson ne quittait pas ma tête. Je fus cependant arrêté par le regard assassin que Kitty me lança et du me contenter de la chanter dans ma tête.

Cinq minutes, dix minutes, vingt minutes que nous passâmes dans le silence, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Kitty avait enclenché le bouton pour appeler en cas de problème (comme celui-ci) mais personne ne répondait. Au bout d'un moment, elle craqua et me demanda :

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu faire partie des Cheerios ? »

« Pour être populaire. » Répondis-je simplement.

« Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il allait t'arriver des problèmes ? »

« Non… »

Elle fit la moue et s'assit en face de moi.

« Tu ne voulais pas plutôt retrouver une part de Brittany dans ce lycée ? »

« Non. » Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. « Brittany et moi c'est du passé. Je voulais impressionner Penny avec le blouson du lycée. »

« Penny ? »

« La stagiaire infirmière. »

« Ah elle… »

« Oui elle mais maintenant tout cela me parait dérisoire… Je croyais que j'étais amoureux d'elle mais en fait ce ne devais pas être le cas. »

« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore… » Dit-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

« Pardon ? »

« Hein ? Non rien, j'avais juste envie de dire une citation… »

Je fronçais les sourcils en souriant.

« Tu as raison. Nous tombons souvent amoureux de la personne à laquelle on s'attend le moins. Mais l'important n'est-ce pas d'avoir tous ces papillons qui volent dans notre estomac et qui nous rendent heureux rien qu'un instant ?»

« Oui. »

Elle me regarda en souriant timidement, ses yeux bleus profond fixant les miens. Je la découvrais sous un nouveau jour, elle avait laissé tomber sa carapace de reine des glaces et paraissait maintenant plus chaude, plus sensible, plus humaine…. Je lui rendis son sourire avant de lui demander :

« Comment ça va avec Ryder ? »

Elle me regarda, étonnée, mais fini quand même par dire que ça allait bien, qu'il était gentil, attentionné, aimant. Rien de bien nouveau, Ryder était un mec bien et avait l'air du parfait petit ami mais, sans savoir pourquoi, l'entendre me dire ça me fit un léger pincement au cœur. Je me forçais à sourire en hochant la tête mais mon cœur et ma bonne humeur n'y était pas. Heureusement pour moi, l'ascenseur se remit en marche pour me sauver de la suite des éloges de mon ami qui embrassait apparemment très bien.

Le problème technique était venu d'une panne d'électricité. En tout cas c'est ce que nous dit le concierge qui nous attendait au deuxième étage, entouré par beaucoup d'élèves dont Ryder.

Kitty me rendit mon sac et me fit un dernier sourire timide avant de rejoindre son petit ami qui passa son bras autour d'elle.

J'envoyais mon sac par-dessus mon épaule et me dirigeais vers mon casier, prendre les affaires dont j'avais besoin pour le prochain cours qui n'allait pas tarder à débuter.

* * *

J'avais passé presque une heure enfermée avec Sam dans cet ascenseur et mon estomac était rempli de papillons. Non ce n'était pas Ryder qui me faisait cet effet-là, c'était l'autre idiot qui avait voulu devenir Cheerleader pour pouvoir être populaire.

Trop occupée à remercier le seigneur pour ce magnifique moment qu'il m'avait accordé, j'en oubliais d'écouter mon petit ami. J'hochais cependant la tête à ce qu'il me disait même si je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait.

Artie passa à côté de nous en roulant (en même temps il ne pouvait pas faire autrement). Notre ami nous salua et continua sa route en chantant « You've got to hide your love away » de Beatles. C'était la chanson que Sam sifflotait dans l'ascenseur. Cette chanson que mon regard meurtrier avait fait taire. Je ne pouvais plus attendre plus longtemps. Je devais lui dire. Je ne pouvais plus lui cacher ce que je ressentais pour lui.

« Bébé. » Dis-je à l'attention de Ryder qui interrompit la description de son match de foot pour me regarder avec un sourire. « Nous deux c'est fini. Je suis désolée. »

Je partis en courant dans le couloir sans lui dire un mot de plus, m'élançant à la poursuite de Sam. Ma rupture ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'avait faite Brittany à l'élu de mon cœur il n'y avait pas si longtemps sauf que je lui avais épargné le texto.

Boitant devant moi et galérant avec son sac rouge dans son pull vert et son jean bleu, la jolie petite frimousse blonde se retourna lorsque j'appelais son prénom.

Tout le monde pouvait nous regarder, cela m'était égal, seulement lui et moi existions au moment où je me jetais à son cou, manquant de le faire tomber une fois de plus, et que je l'embrassais passionnément. Lâchant ses béquilles pour entourer ma taille, le jeune homme répondit à mon baiser devant les regards ébahis des élèves du lycée. Le loser du Glee club devenu Cheerleader avec la capitaine des Cheerios, qui l'aurait cru ?

Je me dégageais de lui, à bout de souffle en souriant.

« Tu les sens ? » Me contentais-je de demander en posant ma main sur son estomac.

« Oui. » Répondit-il en approchant à nouveau son visage du mien et en m'embrassant tendrement.

.

.

THE END !

* * *

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! (J'aime trop les Happy Endings !)**

**Wildevans n'est pas mon OTP, je n'ai même jamais eu l'idée de ce couple, je suis plus amatrice de Karley ou de Kartie mais je dois avouer que je les ai trouvé mignon en écrivant cet OS.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis dans les reviews :)**

**Passez un bon weekend :)**


End file.
